Light of the shadows
by FarrenX
Summary: A powerful enemy is rising and not even Arceus can prevent the destruction that follows in its wake. All seems lost when Arceus' 16 plates are scattered into the furthest corners of the world and the other legendaries are captured. Only one legendary remains between the world and the darkness that comes. Giratina. NOTE: Pokemon!Human Rated T due to blood, violence and swearing
1. Prologue

_Light of the shadows_

_Prologue_

_Arceus looked down at the creation before him with his ruby eyes, a warm smile sketched upon his face. The tall man stood in the middle of a large, crystal hall. There seemed to be no ceiling as the height of the hall appeared endless, a golden glow emitted from above and shone its light down upon them. A single red carpet, reaching from the large doors from the other end of the hall to the stairs leading to the platform where Arceus stood, covered the floor.. Behind the god was his other two creations: Dialga the lord of time and Palkia the lord of space._

_Arceus was well-built and stood tall and proud with honour, his pure white waist-height hair blowing behind him in. Two parts of his hair was spiked up at the top of his head, taking the form of horns. His eyes were covered by emerald green paint and two green scar-like marks were on his cheeks. Covering his body was a long, pure white coat with golden trimming, a grey shirt with three black lines and a pair of grey trousers were underneath the coat. A golden belt holding many different gems hung around his waist. A pair of topaz boots were on his legs._

_Dialga and Palkia both wore armour and were exactly the same height. The lord of time's armour was a rich, dark sapphire with silver and bright blue lining. His armour mostly consisted of diamond shaped plates. On his metallic chest plate was a diamond and attached to his back was a fin-like structure. His hair was short and a dark blue colour, two horns on top of his head with two fang-like horns around his mouth. His eyes were just like Arceus'. Blood red._

_Palkia, however, was a very light purple colour with dark purple lining, his shoulder plates were round and in the middle of them were a bright pearl. Instead of diamond shaped plates, his armour was more round and smoother. Covering his dark purple hair was a helmet formed by pointed white crest that extends to two wings and two strong horn-like tusks on the sides of the helmet._

_Arceus strolled down from where he was stood and stopped in front of a 19 year old girl who was crouched before him. The god of Pokemon held out his hand to the girl._

"_Rise," he said to her, his voice sounded calm yet powerful._

_The girl raised her head and got to her feet. Unlike Dialga and Palkia, the third creation wore no armour and was smaller than them, only reaching the top of their chests. Her silver hair flowed behind her perfectly and rested against her chest, a golden jaw-like frame attached to both sides of her face. Like Arceus, she too wore a long coat but her's was a silvery platinum grey with black lining around the collar. On the arms, just below the shoulders and down where the coat rested against her knees, was two black lines with a single red line in the middle. On her sleeves were three golden spikes and on the waist of her coat was four spikes that curved around her waist like a belt. Underneath her coat, she wore a black and red striped shirt and dark grey trousers. A pair of golden boots covered her feet and on her back, a single pair of black, smoke-like wings stretched a little, three jagged spikes appearing out from either wing._

"_I hereby crown you as Giratina, Lady of Distortion and Darkness," Arceus said to her, a purple and black orb appeared in his hand. "You shall keep control over the distortions caused by time and space and also control the shadows of the night."_

_The orb floated into the air and went inside of Giratina, a faint purple glow came from her before vanishing. Giratina blinked before bowing to Arceus._

"_Thank you, father," she replied to him. Dialga and Palkia shivered at the sound of her voice, it sounded dark yet mysterious for a girl such as herself._

_Arceus broke into a warm smile and lowered his hand, he turned around to face Dialga and Palka with confidence in his eyes._

"_Come, Dialga, Palkia and Giratina" Arceus said to them. "It is time to create a new world. Together."_

_And so they did._

_Together, the four deities worked together and created the world, Arceus also created many other legendaries to help with the creation. From the lava of the world, he created Groudon to shape the continents. From the smallest drops of water, he created Kyogre to create the seven seas. From the clouds, he created Rayquaza to create the oxygen and the atmosphere. Soon, Azelf, Mespirit and Uxie were created with the powers of willpower, emotions and knowledge. Arceus also created Xerneas and Yveltal to control life and death, brining forth the eternal circle of dying and regaining life for the pokemon soon to be created. Many other legendaries soon came after and played their roles, including the ancestor of all Pokemon, Mew._

_After the world and the Pokemon was created, Arceus and Giratina grew surprisingly close to each other, a father-daughter bond appearing between them both. They would spend countless hours exploring the world, talking and sharing their knowledge with each other, discovering new things and giving names to the Pokemon who were unnamed. To Arceus, Giratina was his prized creation and he was proud of her just like any other father would._

_However, Palkia and Dialga grew hatred towards Giratina, they despised her and hated her for being favoured by their father. They believed Giratina stole him from them, gaining all the attention for themselves. Slowly,their hated grew and finally, they seeked their revenge._

_Giratina was stood in the middle of a large field, watching the skies while her silver hair blew gently against the cool breeze. Her coat flapped behind her. Her eyes were closed shut and a small smile was on her face. Around her, the lush green grass swayed in the wind and high above, the cloudless sky revealed the sun sending its warmth onto the earth._

"_Father... the world you created is a wonderful place," Giratina muttered to herself. "There's no war, no killing or hatred in this world. Only peace and hope."_

_A loud zooming noise reached her ears and Giratina turned around, just as a purplish pink slice collided with her right arm. Giratina yelled in pain as she was sent sprawling onto the ground, trembling from the sudden attack. Immediately, her hand flung to her arm as pain pounded through her, blood was slowly appearing through her coat. She looked up and her eyes widened._

"_P-Palkia! W-What's the meaning of this?" she questioned fearfully as the lord of space approached her._

"_Revenge, Giratina," Palkia answered as Dialga appeared behind Giratina. "Revenge for taking our father from us!"_

"_I don't understand-" Giratina begun but was interrupted by a round of Metal claws from Dialga._

_Each slice struck her back, causing Giratina to cry out in agony. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Father only paid attention on you, not me or Palkia," Dialga answered, holding out his hand. A blue ball begun to appear in his hand. "It was only you he focused on! Not me, not Palkia, YOU! You're going to regret taking him away from us, Giratina!"_

_Dialga unleashed a Roar of Time onto Giratina, the move stuck her directly in the chest and sent her flying back from the duo. Palkia charged at the Lady of Distortion, a sword appearing in his hand. The blade was a dark purple colour and the hilt was in the shape of one of his shoulder plates. With one swift movement, Palkia sliced Giratina's chest while Dialga did the same but on her back with a sword similar to his armour. The two Pokemon continued to attack Giratina, unleashing a move on her whenever they could and sliced her with their swords._

_Giratina was blasted away from them when both Dialga's Roar of time and Palkia's Spacial Rend collided with her. Her clothes were torn and ripped, covered in her own crimson red blood. Gashes, cuts and bruises covered her entire body, she trembled violently with pain and fear. Her wings covered her body, a few large gashes covering them. She lifted her head up, one side of her face covered in blood and bruises._

"_...it... wasn't my fault... that father cared about me..." she whimpered in a painful and hurt voice. "I... I thought... I was your sister...!"_

"_Not any more!" Palkia bellowed, kicking Giratina in the face. He then repeatedly stomped on her head. Each stomp was harder than the other. "You never are! You never will be!"_

_Then it happened._

_Giratina released a painful roar as a blast of darkness exploded out from her, sending Palkia and Dialga away from her. Around them, the grass of the field withered away and the field became a wasteland, black clouds filled the skies with red lightning dancing through them like knives and swords. Giratina stood up from where she laid, her eyes fully black and darkness cloaked her body. Her wings grew larger and more threatening, large claws appeared on her hands and fangs appeared in her mouth. Power flooded out from her, causing her two brothers to tremble with fear as she approached them._

"_**I TRUSTED YOU!" **__Giratina bellowed, lightning flashed above her as she raised her clawed hand. A large shadowball appeared in her grasp. Her voice echoed across the skies, sounding more threatening and distorted than her calm voice burning up in her eyes.__** "YOU WAS MY FAMILY AND YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU DO NOT DERSERVE TO LIVE, NOR BREATH, NOR SPEAK MY NAME! PERISH! BOTH OF YOU!"**_

_Giratina aimed the Shadowball at her brothers, no mercy emitted from her at all. Dialga and Palkia tried to move but their fears overcame them, both too frightened to move._

_A Hyper beam collided with the Shadowball, causing the move to explode. Giratina growled in fury as the smoke slowly vanished. Stood in front of Palkia and Dialga was Arceus, shock yet sadness in his eyes. Giratina backed away as Arceus approached her, the god pokemon raised his hand and golden chains erupted out from the ground. The chains wrapped themselves around Giratina,causing her to roar in pain and fury as a portal appeared underneath her. Arceus closed his eyes as Giratina thrashed violently as the chains pulled her into the portal._

_Giratina's eyes, wings, mouth and claws returned to normal and her eyes widened in horror. She thrashed more as she tried to break free, desperate to go to her father. _

"_Father! Please! What are you doing?" Giratina cried, tears flooding down her blood drenched face. She was almost fully in the portal._

_Arceus opened his eyes, tears flooding down from the god's face._

"_I'm sorry... Giratina. I have to banish you..." Arceus answered sadly, keeping his hand raised. "For the safety of all pokemon... and yourself!"_

"_FATHER!"_

_Giratina released one final loud scream as she fell through the portal, the portal closing the instant her whole body fell inside. The sky returned to normal but the ground remained a barrian wasteland, a few small puddles of Giratina's blood laid upon it. Arceus lowered his hand before collapsing to his knees, his face buried in his hands. All of Arceus' body trembled._

_He had banished Giratina, his daughter._

_Banished her to the distortion world for eternity._

_He had to though, for her sake. Her power was dangerous for the world, she could destroy it if she lost control._

_Dialga and Palkia watched with sly smirks on their faces, finally knowing they had their father to themselves. Yet guilt washed over them when their father walked away from them, shaking his head. They thought getting Giratina banished would make Arceus spend more time with them. Yet it only broke him and brought the god into depression. Dialga and Palkia watched as their father vanished into a portal leading to his dimension before going to their own, sadness and guilt remaining in their hearts._

_Many years passed since Giratina's banishment and Dialga, Palkia never left their dimensions. Arceus remained in the Hall of Origins, grieving without end for the banishment of his dear daughter. Many pokemon, including the legendaries, knew what happened and they never brought it up. They too was filled with grief. However, they slowly forgot about the day until the only evidence of Giratina was only a small part of the creation legend where she was known as the Pokemon who almost destroyed the world until Arceus banished her for her violence._

_The Renegade Pokemon_

_As for Giratina?_

_She never forgot that day. It haunted her for every minute, every second of her life._


	2. Chapter one: Distortion World

Hey guys, FarrenX here with a brand new fanfic! Although I am currently working on Chrono, a book I am going to be getting published soon and is currently going well, I'll still be posting up chapters for my fanfictions, whenever they are from this new fanfiction or from the Power of the Mobs 's just say this was one fanfic I was really excited about writing. Giratina is and always was my favourite Pokemon and I couldn't resist writing a fanfiction about it! I have a good range of chapters coming up for this fanfiction and it's going to be awesome! The feedback I got already from this fanfiction was great and I'm glad you all enjoyed the prologue. Now it's time for the real story to begin.

Time to begin!

* * *

Chapter one: Distortion world

Giratina watched the small orb that showed the Hall of Origins quietly, her crimson eyes focused on the occupants currently within the hall. The Renegade pokemon was stood in a large hall, it was made up of black walls and rich red curtains that hung from the ceiling above. Many other orbs floated around the room, showing different locations and people. Above, red and white crystals illuminated the room. Giratina was exactly the same as she was when she was banished to the Distortion world, however the bottom of her coat was torn at the trimming and her wings were split into six lines of ghostly vines, a single red claw at the end of each one.

A blackish fog suddenly appeared out of thin air, causing Giratina to look up at it. Her eyes narrowed, she waved her hand and a pillar made from shadows flung out from the darkness in the corners, slicing the fog in half. The cloud vanished and Giratina turned around to face the orb again. She surveyed the Hall of Origins carefully, keeping an eye out for two certain people.

Dialga and Palkia. They had to pay.

Although they were the reason she was banished to this cursed world in the first place, Giratina wasn't furious with them entirely because of that reason. Their continuous fighting had caused distortions in both time and space, causing it to unbalance in the Distortion world. Their fighting was destroying the world, filling it with poisonous gases. Although the world was her prison, Giratina cared for it. It was her home and it must remain stable, if something was to happen to the Distortation world, it would surly affect the Overworld.

The three bird trio, Ho-oh, Lugia, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza and the Rajin trio were all gathered within the Hall of Origins, discussing something about Climate change and how to prevent it. Giratina paid no heed to the conversation, it had nothing to do with her and she didn't care.

The lady of distortion closed her eyes, remembering the day very well. Her father had banished her, her power was too great for the world to handle, she could destroy everything if her power got too out of hand. She wasn't angry though, her hatred was only towards Dialga and Palkia. They caused her to be trapped in this world, by allowing her to loose control over her powers. Why did they have to attack her? Couldn't they just live normally as a family?

Something flickered inside of her and Giratina looked up at the ceiling, her red eye narrowing. She whipped around and strode out from the room, her coat and wings trailing behind her. A determined look on her face.

* * *

Shaymin sat by the lake's edge, her feet dipped in the cool water. The young Pokemon looked around about ten years old with light skin and a small build to her. Her head was almost covered by the mass amount of leaf green hair and it reached her waist, looking almost like a oversized bush on the gratitude pokemon. Her bright pink eyes focused on the water. On the right side of her head was a gracidea flower that was tucked by her ear. Shaymin wore a pure white kimono with pink lining, a obi with pink lining and a green and pink gracidea patten on the inside was around her waist. A pair of green sandals were next to her on the grass.

"Splishy Splash goes the magikarp!" Shaymin sung happily to herself as she continued to splash her legs about in the water. Her voice sounded quite high pitched and very feminine, it sounded beautiful though. "Flappy flap goes the Pidgot! Roary roar goes the Arcanine! Neighy neight goes the rapidash! Min min min goes me, Shaymin!"

(A.N: The scene that is about to happen may be familiar to those who have seen Giratina and the Sky warrior)

A bright blue portal appeared a few feet from Shaymin, causing her to stop singing. A tall figure emerged from the portal which vanished moments later and the new arrival strolled over to the water's edge, holding what appears to be a flask. Shaymin watched as Dialga got down on his knees and begun to fill up the flask, the grass around her was tall enough to conceal the small Pokemon from view.

Shaymin was about to go up and greet Dialga, she had seen him a few times at the meetings up at the Hall of Origins and the two of them got a long fairly well. The last time she saw him. Darkrai was yelling at both him and Palkia for fighting each other and almost destroying an entire town.

Then it happened.

A large purple portal appeared within the portal, closely followed by a large amount of whirlwind and six long black wings with red spikes at the end. The wings charged straight at Dialga and wrapped around him, causing the temporal lord to thrash about and attempt to escape.

"What the-?" Dialga shouted, attempting to pull out his sword from the sheath upon his back.

One wing released him and wrapped around his sword. It pulled the weapon out before chucking it away. Dialga wriggled and thrashed as the wings begun to pull him into the portal.

Shaymin was about to run when she was suddenly swept up by the whirlwind, getting pulled into the portal along with Dialga as the wings pulled him into it.

"MINNNN!" was all she said.

* * *

Shaymin found herself landing rather gently onto a large piece of land that was floating in the air. The gratitude pokemon rose to her feet and glanced around at her surroundings.

Large expanse of buildings were constructed bilaterally to one another like pillars while sthere were pillars formed by mountains and filled with trees. Large ice pillars were scattered around the vast area, looking as though they were supporting something. Shaymin walked over to the edge of the cliff she was on and her eyes widened, a dark blue void was underneath, a swirl of dark clouds waltzing through the area. There were a multitude of bubbles floating around the area, showing images of mountains, cities and many other locations. Shaymin gulped and wondered where she was. Up above, the wings had released Dialga and further up was another portal.

"DIALGA!"

Shaymin turned around and was nearly blasted off her feet as a black blur soared past her, heading towards Dialga. A girl appeared out from the darkness surrounding her, her eyes glowing bright red with fury. Shaymin regonised the girl immediately, her eyes widening in horror and her heart missed a beat.

Giratina.

Dialga's eyes widened as Giratina collided with him, punching him directly in the face with a Dragon claw. The temporal pokemon was sent flying away and pointed his hand at Giratina, sending a orange beam towards her. Giratina suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Dialga, sending her own Hyper beam at him, Dialga released a roar of pain as the beam struck his back. Shaymin covered her mouth as Giratina pulled out two swords, both hilts were shaped like the crest on her forehead and the blades were pitch blade with a red tip. The renegade pokemon dived down at Dialga and started slicing him, sending pieces of his armour away from him.

"DIAGLA! HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE THE DISTORTION WORLD WITH YOUR PATHETIC, FUCKING FIGHT!" Giratina screamed as the swords collided with Dialga's flesh, causing the lord of time to bellow in pain as each sword sliced into his skin. "YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE!"

Giratina kicked Dialga away and the temporal lord struck a building, the renegade pokemon floated towards him with fury written in her eyes.

"G-Giratina...!" Dialga growled, rising up from the building. Half of his armour was gone and his body was covered in cuts and blood. "Listen to me! The fight was an accident! Palkia and I had no intentions on damaging the Distortion world-"

"SHUT UP!" Giratina shrieked, a shadowball appeared in front of her. She sliced it with one of her swords and watched it as it shot towards Dialga.

Dialga moved out of the way and prepared a Roar of Time as Giratina charged at him once more. Shaymin shrieked as the Shadowball collided with the land she was on, causing an explosion. Shaymin was blasted into the air and she begun to fall down towards the void. A small rock, around about the same size of herself floated beneath her and Shaymin caught it, clinging for dear life. Dialga sent the roar at Giratina and watched as it collided with her, the lord of time looked up at the portal and shot towards it, desperate to make his escape. Giratina shrugged off the bruise on her right arm and charged after Dialga, one of her wings grew longer and shot towards Dialga. It wrapped itself around Dialga's leg as he was halfway out of the portal. Dialga cringed his teeth as he was dragged back into the Distortion world. With no other choice, Dialga turned around and shot a blue ball at Giratina, it collided with her and a wave of blue electricity sparked around her. Giratina shouted with pain and her wing released Dialga, falling down towards one of the towers. Knowing it was his only chance, Dialga shot towards the portal and successfully made it out. The portal closed as soon as Dialga made it out. The temporal pokemon glanced back where the portal was before opening a golden portal and soared through it, heading towards the Hall of Origins.

* * *

Giratina collided with the tower of mountains and watched as Dialga escaped. She growled with fury before getting to her feet, only to fall to her knees as another wave of blue electricity sparked though her. She glanced up at where the portal use to be. Although Arceus made sure she was trapped within the Distortion world, she was capable of opening portals and can only get her wings through the portal without the chains forcing her back in.

She opened her wings and prepared to fly back to where she lived when something green and white shot past her. Giratina quickly dived down towards the thing and grabbed hold of it with two of her wings wrapped around its waist. She raised one of her eyebrows confusedly.

"Shaymin?" she asked, wondering how on earth the gratitude pokemon managed to get into the distortion world.

"Oh.. er... hiya Giratina..!" Shaymin replied nervously, fiddling with her fingers. Beads of sweat ran down from her forehead. "Um... please don't eat me...!"

* * *

And that's the end of that chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review, favourite and follow the fanfiction. And this chapter was based off of the opening scene of Giratina and the Sky warrior when Giratina drags Dialga and Shaymin into the distortion world. Hope you all enjoyed it!

-FarrenX


	3. Chapter two: A friend in min!

Hey guys! FarrenX here with another chapter of Light of the shadows. Already I am surprised by the amount of views I've been getting for this fanfiction and yeah, rather chuffed about it. Anyway, sorry if I haven't been uploading chapters of any of my fanfictions much, got a huge writer's block for my other two fanfictions so I've been writing this chapter of Light of the shadows in order to regain my writing mojo. Also, sorry if this chapter is a bit less descriptive, I wrote this at 4AM in the morning when I couldn't get any sleep so please bear with me.

I hope you enjoy this chapter of Light of the shadows and don't forget to review, favourite and follow this fanfiction if you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: FarrenX does not own pokemon, any moves or any of the pokemon names. These have been used for entertaining the audience only. Nothing else.

* * *

Chapter two: A friend in min!

Giratina stared at Shaymin in a mixture of disbelief and surprise. Two questions popped into her mind as she looked at the gratitude Pokemon: How did she get here and why did she think she was going to eat her?

With a sign, Giratina crossed her arms and looked straight into Shaymin's widened eyes. Red meeting pink. The small Pokemon was practically trembling with fear.

"Shaymin. How did you get into here?" she questioned calmly, raising one of her eyebrows confusedly.

"W-Well... I was sat by a lake, y-you know, relaxing when Dialga appeared to fill up his flask," Shaymin answered frightendly, looking ready to cry. "T-Then a portal opened up and these black wings- just like yours- came through and dragged Dialga in. I was caught in a whirlwind and I was sucked inside! N-Next thing I knew, I was here! GOMENNASAI! I didn't want to come here! Please don't eat me!" Then came the waterworks.

The whirlwind. How could she forgot about that? Giratina shook it off and turned her attention to Shaymin who was now bawling her little eyes out. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! I'm not going to eat you!" Giratina replied in a sympathetic and gentle voice, levitating a little closer to Shaymin and placing both of her hands gently on her shoulders. "I wouldn't dare eat a pokemon, let alone another legendary! I'm not a full carnivore you know."

Shaymin stopped crying and gazed up at Giratina, a small line of snot dripping out from her nose like the sot from a Cubchoo. "Y-You're not going t-to eat me?"

Giratina shook her head, a rather small but warm smile fixed on her lips. "Trust me."

Shaymin sighed in relief before glancing around at their surroundings, a confused but amazed look peering through her face.

"Um.. Giratina? Where are we?" the little girl asked shyly.

"Oh this place? It's called the Distortion world," Giratina answered, her wing still holding Shaymin by her waist. She was quite happy talking to someone, she hadn't had a full conversation since she was banished here. "Or the Torn world or the Reverse world due to it being the paralle world to the Overworld. Here, the laws of physics are broken and what cannot be done in the Overworld, such as walking on ceilings and levitating endlessly, can be done here."

Shaymin's eyes lit up. "Oh? Can you tell me more? Maybe about yourself too! Please! Please!"

Giratina laughed before shaking her head. "Sorry Shaymin but you shouldn't stay here too long, shouldn't you be doing something in the Overworld? Also, imagine how the other legendaries will react when they find out you've been here."

Shaymin shrugged. "I'll be only for a few minutes. Besides, all I do is pollinate the air and keep it clean in a few areas and I watch over gardens! Also, the other Legendaries can't see into the Distortion world, can they? Please Giratina! Pretty please?"

Giratina tried to refuse but Shaymin looked at her with puppy eyes. The Renegade pokemon tried looking away from Shaymin but the cuteness. It was getting to her. Besides, she needed at least some company. Never did she have anyone to talk to, to laugh with and she begun to feel lonely here, in the Distortion world.

With a sigh, Giratina faced Shaymin again, a look of disappointment, yet sheer joy, on her face. "Alright, but for two hours."

"YAY!" was all Shaymin said as Giratina headed towards her living area, the gratitude pokemon now holding onto her back as she went.

* * *

"...so these clouds are caused when time and space begins to distort when Dialga and Palkia battle?" Shaymin asked curiously, perched on one of Giratina's sofas in her library. Shelves amongst shelves were attached to the walls, many books from fiction to non-fiction lined upon them in neat order.

Giratina nodded. "If these clouds continue to appear as time and space becomes more and more distorted, I wouldn't be able to keep the distortion at a less harmful level and the Distortion world will be damaged badly. Not only will this affect this world, but also the Overworld. This means Dialga and Palkia's battle could potentially destroy both worlds if they continue like this."

"So that's why you attacked Dialga earlier! You were furious that he and Palkia were fighting and causing damage to the Distortion world!" Shaymin exclaimed.

"Yes, I just hope Dialga understood and would try and avoid battling with Palkia more," the Lady of distortion answered, leaning back against her sofa that was opposite Shaymin. "Even though this place serves as my prison, my cage, it slowly became home and once I learned about how both it and the Overworld need each other to remain alive. I knew I had to protect it. Without the Distortion world, the distortion will remain in the Overworld and will destroy it. Without the Overworld, there is no Distortion world."

Shaymin watched as Giratina stretched her wings before releasing a large cry of pain, her hand automatically reaching her shoulder and staying there. Another spark of blue electricity sparked through her body. Without hesitating, Shaymin got up from her seat and ran over to Giratina.

"Giratina, what's wrong?" Shaymin asked worriedly, watching as Giratina inhaled deep and painful breaths. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her body trembled with pain.

"Dialga... he wounded my shoulder and must have paralysed me..." came Giratina's voice, she sounded as though she was gritting her teeth together and speaking at the same time. "Damn bastard."

"Here, let me help!" Shaymin told Giratina.

She moved Giratina's coat so that she could see the bruise. It was large and covered the almost all of the lady of distortions shoulder, it looked extremely painful. Shaymin placed both of her hands on the Renegade pokemon's injured shoulder. She closed her eyes and began to focus.

Giratina opened one of her eyes a little and watched as a green light emerged from Shaymin's fingers. Slowly, the light engulfed Giratina, it felt surprisingly warm and she felt the pain slowly vanish. Shaymin continued until Giratina felt herself feeling as though she never battled Dialga. Shaymin pulled her hands away, the light vanishing from both of them. She opened her eyes and smiled happily.

"There! All done!"

Giratina looked down at her shoulder and blinked in surprise, The bruise was gone completely, revealing her pale skin. Shaymin smiled happily.

"W-What did you do?" Giratina asked in a surprised voice.

"I used Aromatherapy!" Shaymin answered. "It allows me to heal other pokemon, no matter what injury they have or what state they're in. You're all healed up now!"

"Why? Why did you help me?" the Renegade pokemon muttered, sounding both surprised and confused. Her eyes were filled with confusion. "Don't you fear me? Didn't you hear the many legends about me and how I was banished for my violence. I'm seen as a monster by the Overworld..."

Giratina's voice trailed off and she looked awayfrom Shaymin. She had heard of many legends about herself from the orbs, some fortold her as a being who wishes to destroy the world, others described her as the pokemon that was banished due to her violence. One legend even described her as a creature that fed on little children. Hearing pokemon talk to her as if shewas evil disheartened her, upsetted her, made her feel more alone than before. She wasn't like that at all.

Shaymin tapped her chin before smiling at Giratina. "Not anymore! I've been told by the other legendaries that you almost lost control over yourself and many different pokemon told me that you only wished to bring destruction to our world, that you should fear the one called Giratina. Yet, they're wrong, you're kind and friendly and just needed a friend! Besides, you were injured and I was just doing what was right!"

"Shaymin..." Giratina whispered, tears appearing in her eyes. Her heart lifted and she, for once, felt happy and not alone.

Shaymin held out her hand to Giratina, a wide smile on her face. "I've also realized you're lonely down here so... would you like to be friends?"

"R-Really? Y-You mean it?" the ghost-dragon pokemon asked, her eyes widened in surprise.

Shaymin nodded and seconds later, Giratina had embraced Shaymin in a tight hug. The gratitude pokemon smiled happily and hugged back. Giratina had a warm smile on her face, overjoyed, no longer would she be alone and hated. She finally had someone who cared and liked her for who she is.

For once, Giratina felt purely happy ever since arriving in the Distortion world.


End file.
